I aim to tease
by qxzky- The Sheaman chapter
Summary: Fashioned after the tag match Sheamus, Dolph Ziggler, and R-Ziggler vs Cesaro, The Miz, and Damien Mizdow. Watch the full match and you will see Cesaro mock Ziggler by rolling his hips in a very seductive manner, with his back to Sheamus. Those two always look like they want to get it on. Slash m/m good!


Almost as soon as they closed the door, Cesaro and Sheamus were sprawled on the bed, kissing each other sweetly. with a low growl, Sheamus smirked through the kiss and let his hands roam the chiseled frame lying under him on the bed.  
>It took Cesaro a lot of strategy to get them both in the same room while they were feuding. Sometimes the preservation of kayfabe could be so irritating. But what their unions lacked in frequency, they made up for in intensity.<br>Cesaro let out a loud moan as Sheamus's fingers expertly opened the front of his jeans, furrowing his brow only slightly as Sheamus moved away for a second.  
>"Shhh. Ya're too loud, luv." Sheamus smirked as he undressed slowly, scoffing as Cesaro's legs spread even wider watching and panting softly. Cesaro licked his lips and sat up as Sheamus began teasing him, unzipping his own jeans slowly as Cesaro almost ripped his shirt off, his eyes sharp with lust as Sheamus climbed onto the bed over him.<br>Cesaro could feel the frustration and desire that had built throughout the day start to build as Sheamus kissed him passionately, bringing their hips crashing together.  
>With a slightly quieter groan left Cesaro's lips as he continued kissing the Irishman above him. Sheamus growled softly and moved away, pulling the pants off of Cesaro quickly and slapping him on the ass.<br>Cesaro kneeled on the bed, keeping his face pressed down onto the mattress to muffle some of the sounds he knew he was going to make. He held his breath for a few seconds as Sheamus licked up and down his ass slowly. His legs trembled beneath him, making him think for a second they would buckle, making a blissful friction between his erection and the bed, but moving his ass away from Sheamus's ministrations.  
>Once Sheamus felt Cesaro was lubed enough, he moved away, smirking at the soft dissapointed groan that surfaced from the pillow Cesaro had stuffed his face into. He chuckled softly, teasing Cesaro's entrance with a single finger slowly. A long, shuddering groan passed Cesaro's lips as he writhed slowly on the bed, trying to make Sheamus's finger stimulate him more. streams of precum dripped from Cesaro to the bed as he closed his eyes and hoped this time Sheamus wouldn't tease him so much.<br>But to Sheamus, teasing was half the fun.  
>Sheamus scoffed softly. "Ya can't get enough, can ya, dar? Jaysus." Sheamus murmured in a low tone, watching as he eased a finger into Cesaro and felt him tighten around his finger. A soft puff of air left him as he watched Cesaro's muscles tighten as his erection twitched forcefully. Another stream of precum dripped slowly onto the bed, and Sheamus eased his finger in deeper. He groaned as Cesaro tightened again. it had been so long. Cesaro was almost ready to beg, he was so turned on.<br>"Ya're gunna get off, arentcha, luv? ya gonna cum loike a dirty pervert just thinking of taking mah cock up that arse, yeh?" Sheamus punctuated this teasing with a hard slap, removing his fingers just as Cesaro shuddered and groaned. Sheamus lubed both fingers, shaking his head as Cesaro groaned loudly and waved his hips from side to side.  
>Sheamus added two fingers this time, working his fingers in and out as Cesaro moaned loudly, a growling moan that Sheamus knew well. He pressed his fingers into Cesaro just barely touching that spot that he knew would drive Cesaro wild. Antonio's already tense entrance began to spasm around Sheamus as he groaned scissored his fingers back and forth agonizingly slow as Cesaro focused and tried not to climax yet. He wanted to wait until the main event, when he could get what he had been silently begging for all night.<br>Sheamus swiped one finger just a bit too close, and Cesaro groaned loudly and felt his climax slam into him. Sheamus lubed himself and eased into Cesaro as he began climaxing, enjoying the feeling of Cesaro tensing around him. A few seconds later, Sheamus gave in to the vicegrip that almost pulled his climax out of him.  
>Cesaro collapsed onto the bed with a moan, and Sheamus fell to the side, smirking at the blissful expression on Cesaro's face. He had gotten exactly what he wanted, and Sheamus knew he could say the same.<p> 


End file.
